Love the Holiday
by shafiracute 123
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura pergi berlibur.Dan inilah kisah mereka


Di sebuah danau terlihatlah gadis berwarna rambut pink yang sedang menggerutu tidak kembali mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi saat istirahat di sekolah yang membuatnya malu

**FLASHBACK ON**

Saat pelajaran olahraga sakura haruno sedang bermain bola voli bersama temannya, Ino kesulitan menghadapi serangan bertubi-tubi dari sakura yang bisa dibilang mahir bermain voli.

"Hah..hah..Cukup!Aku capek FOREHEAD!"teriak Ino dengan keras

"Hahahahaha!ya dong!siapa dulu dong!Sakura!"kata Sakura dengan sombong yang membuat ino langsung menjitak kepalanya.

BLETAK!

"Awww!kau apa-apaan sih Ino!Sakit tau!"kata Sakura sewot

"Kau itu menjengkelkan sekali sih!eh ayo kita bertanding lagi!"tantang Ino tiba-tiba..

"AYO!siapa takut?Aku pasti menang lagi!"balas Sakura dengan pede.

"Sekarang kita bermain permainan yang berbeda saja!Aku bosan bermain voli terus.."kata Ino

"Huh…mau bermain apa INO-PIG"balas sakura dengan bosan

Ino hanya memutarkan bola matanya bosan,lalu tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide.

"Bermain bola basket saja!hah?apa?bermain bola basket hanya berdua?Tidak seru Ino!"rengek Sakura yang langsung mendapat Deathglear dari Ino.

"sudahlah!kau ambil saja bola basket di gudang!"kata Ino

"Ya..ya..baiklah.."Kata Sakura dengan sudah bosan berdebat dengan sahabatnya yang super cerewet ini.

Saat sakura tiba di gudang ia segera mengambil bola basket lalu segera kembali ke ruang olahraga(?)

Namun..

BRUK

Ada seseorang yang menabrak Sakura hingga Sakura jatuh

"Hei kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!"kata Sakura sewot

"Aku kan tidak sengaja FOREHEAD!"Sakura yang mengenal suara ini segera bangkit berdiri

"Hei!Dasar Ayam!Kau selalu saja seperti ini!Membosankan"kata Sakura

"Apa?kau memanggilku ayam?"Kata Sasuke yang mulai sewot

"Iya!lihatlah potongan rambutmu itu!seperti ayam saja!"

"Sudahlah!aku malas berdebat denganmu Baka!"

"Hah!aku juga malas!"

Mereka saling member tatapan deathglear .

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Dasar chickenbutt!Awas ya kau!"Teriak Sakura sambil melempar batu ke danau itu.

Setelah puas melepaskan amrahnya ia segera pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Sakura tengah berada di sedang membaca buku kesukaanya dengan muka yang sangat serius(?)

Tiba-tiba kegiatannya harus diberhentikan sebentar karena..

"HALO FOREHEAD!"Seru Ino dengan semangat sambil mendorong Sakura yang tengah asik membaca buku.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu Ino!Berisik tau!"kata Sakura dengan marah

"Eh..sori dong "

"Ada apa sih Ino?"

"eh..aku cuma mau kalau liburan nanti kita ke pantai dan menginap di penginapan dekat pantai milik Sai!"kata Ino dengan semangat

"Hmmm…"Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak lalu berkata"Baiklah Ino!"

"Yeee!terima kasih ya Forehead.."kata Ino

"Sama-sama Ino-PIG"balas Sakura

.

.

.

Liburan pun ini Sakura sedang perjalanan ke rumah Ino untuk ia terkena macet.

"Sial!lama sekali sih macetnya!Ino bisa marah ni kalau begini.."gerutu Sakura

Tiba-tiba HP Sakura pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi"kata Sakura

"HEI!FOREHEAD kau lama sekali sih!teman-teman sudah berkumpul semua dan sekarang tinggal kau saja yang belum datang!"ternyata Ino yang menelepon Sakura

"Eh..sori Ino..Aku terjebak macet nih!sabar sebentar ya!"pinta Sakura

"Baiklah!tetapi cepat ya!"

"Ya..ya!"Kata Sakura

Setelah Sakura sampai di rumah Ino..

"hah..hah.."Sakura ngos-ngosan karena berlari ke rumah Ino

"Hah..akhirnya kau datang juga Forehead!"kata Ino.

Disana sudah berada Naruto,Hinata,Sai,Ino,dan Sasuke.

"Hah!kenapa kau ikut Chickenbutt?"Kata Sakura kaget saat melihat Sasuke yang juga akan ikut pergi bersama Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu!"balas Sasuke yang sewot

"Hei!Hei!kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar!"Kata Sai yang bosan melihat mereka bertengkar

"Se..sebaiknya ki..kita segera berangkat saja"Kata Hinata

"Ayo!"Seru Ino dengan semangat

**SKIPTIME**

Setelah mereka sampai di tempat penginapan, mereka segera masuk

"hei..pokoknya aku ingin kamar di lantai nomor 1!"Seru Naruto dengan semangat

"Hmm..kita bagi saja."Kata Ino

"Lantai 1 Naruto dan Hinata,kamar Hinata ada di depan kamar 2 aku dan Sai,lantai 3 Sakura dan Sasuke,kamar Sakura berada di sebelah kamar Sasuke."Kata Ino dengan Watados.

"Apa?aku harus satu lantai dengan ayam jelek itu!"Kata Sakura

"ya..Emangnya kenapa?"lagi-lagi Ino berkata dengan Watados

"Kau memang menjengkelkan Ino-pig!"

"heheh..piiiis!"Kata Ino dengan membuat tanda V menggunakan kedua jarinya

"Hn..terserah saja"Kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang dingin.

"Baiklah setelah menaruhkan barang-barang kita di kamar masing-masing,Kita segera pergi ke pantai!"Seru Naruto

Setelah mereka menaruh barang-barang bawaan mereka semua mereka segera pergi ke di pantai..

"Hei!siapa yang ingin main voli?"tanya Sai

"Aku!Hinata juga ikut ya!"Kata Naruto

"eh..i..iya"Kata Hinata dengan muka yang memerah

"Aku juga mau !Sasuke!Kalian mau ikut tidak?"tawar Ino

"Tidak mau berenang bosan bermain voli terus"kata Sakura

"Aku juga tidak ikut..Malas.."Kata Sasuke

"Ohh..Ya sudah!"

Sementara Ino,Sai,Naruto,dan Hinata tengah asik bermain voli Sasuke hanya duduk sambil meminum es kelapa yang saat ini benar-benar bete karena dari tadi ia terus mendapat tatapan menggoda dari setiap gadis yang Sakura,ia tengah asik berenang hingga tidak menyadari bahwa dating ombak besar yang menyeretnya ke tengah berusaha ke tepi pantai namun usahanya sia-sia karena setiap kali ia berusaha berenang ke tepi pantai, selalu ada ombak yang kembali menyeretnya ke tengah mulai panik dan berteriak minta tolong, namun sayangnya tidak ada yang mendengar Sakura.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Hallo semua!Maaf kalu Fic pertamaku Gaje dan Ancur gini ya..(^_^)Maaf juga kalu belum ada adegan lemonnya yaa..nanti janji deh chapter depan bakal ada!<p>

RnR please...^^


End file.
